mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Henry Tomasino
Soldato/Caporegime It was never said in the game that he was a caporegime. It's also cleary shown that Luca Gurino was his superior, as he was indeed a capo. Besides, why should a caporegime hang out with two associates so closely? It's more likely he was therefore just a soldato. :) --Sonny Black 20:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think your right, it doesn't say anywhere that he's a Capo and Luca definitely seems to be his boss. You guys are right. Henry's rank in the Clemente family was that of a soldato. He was one of the soldatos under caporegime Luca Gurino. That is also why Henry was the one given contract hits. Soldatos' main purpose in the family other than generating money for the family, is of course, being the enforcers and carrying out the hits. Also, remember how when they went to borrow money for the drug deal, Bruno mentions clearly that he doesn't usually lend that much money to a "small-time guy" like Henry. ::The family album at the extras section in the main menu of the game confirms that he is just a soldier. --Sonny Black 19:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why Henry remained a soldato all those years. I know most mobsters remain soldatos for their entire "careers", but Henry was exceptionally cunning and it seemed like he was a boss favorite. So you'd think he would have been an underboss by the time he was 40, or at least a capo. But he remained a soldato. I think it has to do with him becoming an informant and his involvement with the feds. Frankie Potts I think the reason Henry isn't mentioned in Frankie Potts' files is that 2K didn't want to spoil the story pre-release.--Buddy Dacote 12:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) He was mentioned, a lot. Yeah, but not as an informant, because they didn't want to spoil the story. --Buddy Dacote 12:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Plus Frankie Potts was undercover illegally so he may not have had access to that information. The Tom 12:07, September 3, 2010 Frankie did have files on him, and even tried to set him for arrest. How much of the info Frankie had about him was true, that we do not know. (UTC) We'll just have to wait for upcoming DLC's to find the truth about Henry. Though we may never find out the whole truth about him. It seems like they intended to make him a mysterious character. They definitely would not have put in so many clues casting suspicion on him if it did not mean anything major. I do have a feeling we'll find out at least a little more about him, possibly in Joe's adventures DLC. I agree think we should rate rather then put info which turns out to be wrong.--Owen1983 20:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well we can always speculate, after all, that is probably what the writers intended. Nothing wrong with speculating while waiting for the answers. I wonder how and when his wife died, and if her death had anything to do with Henry's involvement in the Mafia. You guys are right, his background story probably is true, but I just wish it explained how his English was so good. I don't believe he could have been an undercover agent anymore. I believe he was a mobster but turned into an informant a few years before he first met Joe and Vito. I think the feds threatened him into turning against Clemente, and Henry only did so reluctantly because he was so loyal to him. I think there's a number of compelling reasons why he turned, but ultimately, the feds must have threatened him into it. He seemed like he was one of Clemente's favorites too. Remember the time when Clemente comes in and smacks Luca across the face? Clemente was always so tough with his guys. But Henry was always the perfect mobster, the one the boss is proud of. It seems that Henry was like a son to Clemente, and that probably is why he was never suspected by Clemente all those years, because he's the last person you'd ever expect to become an informant. That's Amore This song can be heard randomly on the radio not just before his deathFryingpan57 02:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes but it can also be heard at that exact time referring to Dean Martin. Like how the Cow Mein song can be heard during "Exit the Dragon". And The Fat man song plays during "The Buzz Saw" The songs are random but some songs come on at a time where they fit in. -- 14:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Did Henry Tomasino like Albert Clemente, or did he hate him? Clemente brought Tomasino into Empire Bay's underworld, took care of him and was never angry at Tomasino.